Casey, Derek, Dasey revenge take two
by Ironyisme
Summary: This Story might start out fun and games, it turns into something more Dasey. Derek is still using the kindergarten approach, but will he grow up, just in time? Find out, read it.
1. Just a start

**_You may or may not recognize parts of this but I redid the story, and it's going in a whole new direction..._**

"Derek!" yelled Casey waking up with Derek typing on her computer.

"What?" he asks distracted.

"Well I don't know it's 5am, you're in my room, You're awake, and you woke me up doing who knows what with my computer!"

"You could have asked, geesh." He paused. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Derek, what are you doing?" She asked asked annoyed.

"Glad you asked, I was updating your computer and making in run faster"

"Thanks Derek!" she said shaking her head reaching out for a hug.

"And just so you know, I agree with you Amy is a control freak."

"Yeah, I know…" She paused thinking. "How do you know I thought that?" She said releasing the hug.

"Did I forget to mention I read your online journal as well?

"Yes."

"Too bad, gotta get ready for hockey practice."

"I will get you back Derek Venturi."

"Sure whatever."

_**The Next Day at School **_

"Nice hair Derek." Sad Sam laughing.

"Shut it Sam."

"Sorry dude but it has puke green streaks, not to mention it's curled." Sam was laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Said Derek Sarcastically.

"No dude seriously, why did you do that to your head?"

"Casey _did this_ to _ME_." he said pointing to his new curly locks.

"Ouch, it'll come out in the shower, wait why didn't you take one?"

"She woke me up five minutes before school, and I had a test first period."

"At least you made it in time for that."

"Guess again Sammy boy."

"What else could have happened?"

"She told the teacher I had the flu and was contagious. Then sent me to the nurse even though I looked _fine_."

"Dude she'll let you retake it?"

"I know but it bugged me, I actually studdied for this one."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go to summer school."

"You're not going to get back at her, are you?"

"that's a great idea." Derek said with a smirk.

"Just don't tell Casey I gave you the idea."

"Fine Casey's ex loverboy."

_**Hope you liked chapter one. What's Derek going to do...**_


	2. DATES AND A Happily ever after?

**Sam's POV**

So apparently I've just created a montster.

Derek hates humiliation, the last time I embarresed him, he convinced everyone that I had a contagious rare curse of invisible chicken pox.

The wierd thing is, they believed him.  
How dumb can a person get?

Like I was saying, if Casey wasn't his step, and crushee she would have had to move to some faraway place by now.  
I learned my lesson but I'm not sure about Casey.

I just hope Casey knows what she got herself into.

crushee: a person in which you crush upon

**Derek's POV  
**

Don't get me wrong I like Casey, but theres a strong line between dieing hair+making me miss a test, and reading a journal

That is why Casey is going down.+  
Casey wont know what hit her.

_**the plan:**Set Casey up with my only geek friend (who likes star wars... allot) did I forget to mention Star Wars gives her nightmares?  
Who will she come to when she has those nightmares? Me duh... _

_I know this is random but I swear that Luke my geek friend looks just like Toby from Degrassi_

I know what you're thinking how does that compare to what she did to me.

It doesn't but you'll see.

**Casey's POV  
**

I took a picture of Derek it was a sight to see.

Something weird happened though, I went to Smelly Nellys and there he was a boy my age and he was sitting with Derek, glasses, and dorky shirt in all.+  
That's not it though, the boy asked me out and I said yes to my surprise.

_Anyway here I am getting ready for out date._

_Luke will be here any minute._

Derek hasn't made fun of me, or my outfit, I wonder what he's up to.

Too late to think about Derek Luke's here.

**Luke's POV**

I don't see why Derek would set me up with Casey, I thought he hated me after I didn't do his Trig homework, but I guess he has a soft side.

"You're beautiful Casey." She really was beautiful in jeans and a velour sweatshirt.

"Thanks." She says smiling. (Did I forget to mention he hair was curly? I love curly hair)

"No really, so you want to go to showing o the movie?"

"Sure, what are we seeing?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, let's go then." She said showing her pearly whites.

We walked to my lime green punch buggy.

"Cute car." she said giggling.

I blushed. "It was my sisters."

"Whatever you say.

**Casey's POV**

He's really geeky.

He seems pretty smart, but I feel like I'm at a comic book convention.

Don't get me wrong he's really sweet but...

"Casey we're here."

"Thanks." I offer him a smile for what seems like the millionth time that day.

"I guess the movies Star Wars!"

"Great." I feign excitement.

"It's my favorite."

"Oh."

**I bet you can guess how that went I know Derek told you about my phobia of Star Wars.  
I have been afraid of Star Wars since _Derek_ made me watch the marathon, I slept in his bed that night.**

"Sorry Casey, I didn't know you were scared."

"I know, sorry I freaked out."

"Casey I don't think this is going to work out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I live Star Wars, you hat it, catch my drift?"

"Yeah, well bye."

"Yeah."

**Derek's POV**

"Hey Case."

"Move over." she said in her flannel PJs

"Why?"

"I'm coming in."

"Why?"

"Star Wars."

"Sure."

"Derek, you could have just asked me to sleep in your room."

"But then there'd be no payback involved."

_**You make this out to be whatever you want it to be.**_


	3. what they are thinking now

**5:00 AM**

It was the morning after Casey's horrible date.

**Derek's Pov.**

Casey had slept in my room last night, and I guess she made a good point last night.

She said I could've just asked her to sleep in my room, but I sure it was just from sleep deprivation.

I would ask her from now own, you know I'm King of Lies I could make her believe anything including that the Star Wars characters were living in her closet.

Either that or I could be honest with her…

I think I'll stick with the first plan.

**Casey's POV**

Last night I told him to ask me to sleep in his room, honestly I meant it because I wasn't really scared of Star Wars, and I wanted him to invite me instead of pretending my staying with him at night was a punishment for him.

I don't like Derek per say, just his bed, and pillow. His room smells like the rainforest, I mean what's not to like besides the clothes on his floor which I have established are all clean. Plus he has the coolest wall and computer programs, his messy hair, his headphones that he wears even if he's not listening to music, his smirk, the way he tricks people into think he's doing something wrong when he's doing them a favor…

But I don't _like _Derek no way!

I'm afraid what I feel for him is a little more than like…

Please don't tell anyone.


	4. That Night

_**That night…**_

_**Casey is in Derek's doorway.**_

**Nobody's POV**

"Derek?"

"Yeah Space-Case?"

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Why?"

"Well mom, George and the kids are out and I was bored, Imeanyoudon'thavetoIjustthoughtyouwould like too." Casey sighed relieved she had finished and could still function properly, she had rehearsed this question for an hour in the mirror.

Derek thought about what Casey said, or at least what he thought she said and finally said,

"Sure, I pick the movie though."

"Oh, Okay…" Casey was nevous all over again. "I mean, what movie, what genre, what actors…"

"Casey! It's okay calm down. Did you drink coffee or something because something is seriously

wrong with you." Derek thought about what ha said and added, "no offense."

"Okay well you pick the movie I'll get some popcorn." Casey felt like an idiot, though she was still happy he agreed, she'd have to stop talking so much.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I chose transformers, it had cars and stuff, and romance for Case. I think Emilf said something about that guy from Even Steven's too.

So there I was sitting on my bed waiting for Casey, when it happened. I all of a sudden bolted out the room to the bathroom and puked, I thought I had it all under control and then one wiff of

Casey's shampoo and it happened all over again. I have a problem worse than winning a hokey game, or getting into a fight with the fridge.

I like Casey, the girl who annoys the heck out of me, and that I often laugh at. My _stepsister _and the girl who thinks I am worth absolutely nothing.

I don't even have time to think about it when I am done brushing my teeth because here she comes humming some song by that hippy girl Colbie something. (P.S. I really love her music)

"Hey Casey."

"Hi, what are we watching?

"Transformers."

"Okay good let's go to your room."

**Casey's P.O.V.**

I lay next ti Derek on the bed the bowl of popcorn between us and he presses play. I have no idea what's going on in the movie, but I do know Derek's watching me because I can feel his eyes

burning a whole in me. I casually reach for some popcorn and meet his hand, neither of us dares to move even the slightest inch. Then suddenly Derek jerks his hand and popcorn is everywhere including in my hair.

I turn and just stare at him, he stares back and then he kisses me and in a millisecond he's on the floor cleaning up the mess. I'm afraid to move or say anything but I can't resist touching my lips, and smiling.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do it again."

"what?"

"Kiss me." I say whispering suddenly losing confidence.

"Sure." And the rest is a blur because all I can remember next is waking up snuggled next to Derek and smiling.

_**WHAT HAPPENED?**_

_**Read to find out**_

_**Stay tuned**_

_**hahahahaha**_


	5. Confused? I am

At first Casey was confused.

I mean who wouldn't be waking up snuggling with someone in a bed that wasn't yours?

**Casey's P.O.V.**

I woke up and was so warm and felt so good, but then I felt a pair or arms around me instead of a blanket, and got a little scared.

I slowly rolled over and sighed remembering how Derek and I were finally together. I shook Derek in attempt to wake him up, it took tickling him for five minutes to get a reaction.

He started rambling something about just resting his eyes, and then looked at me and smiled.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For What?"

"Being my girlfriend, and the most amazing person in the world."

"You're not too bad yourself Derek." I said touching his cheek. He kissed me and I kissed him back, the kiss holding our guarantee, our silent promise to love each other. Then there was a gasp and a crash…

Ironyisme!!!

Who is it?

Why are they gasping?

Are they in trouble?

Why am I asking so many questions?

Review and I'll update!!!


	6. Poor Emily

Emily's POV

I knocked into Edwin accidentally, he was holding his glass piggy bank, and it broke.

Edwin gasped and started yelling at me, it was kinda creepy. Anyway I continued on my

mission, to find Derek and tell him I loved him once and for all, and there she was laying

in his bed looking sooooo… happy.

"Hi you guys."

"hey Em" she says looking at me like I nothing was going on.

"I'm going to go." Derek said awkward for what I believe was the first time in his life.

"So I guess you guys are an item,"

"Yeah…"

"Well I have to go, you know… do stuff." I ran away out the door and back home, and

cried for a bit. I never really liked Derek. I just wanted to be popular, and now she took it

all away from me. She now dated every guy I ever liked, Sam, Ralf, Truman, Max, and

now Derek. I never tried to date any of them after they went out with her though, I'm not

into her sloppy seconds. I am just tired of being friends with someone who's so self

centered, who only comes to me when she's annoyed or upset. I need a break.

_**Hope you liked it, it's really different then before.**_


	7. The Em factor

What's wrong with Em?

So I haven't updated this in like a year… so here it goes.

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

I followed Derek about 5 minutes later, he was sitting on the couch watching hockey.

"Hey Derek what are you doing?"

"TV"

"Oh." Awkward…

"Sorry for running off like that, it's just that I saw Emily in the doorway, and I kinda panicked… so yeah."

"Emily saw us??????? What did she say?"

"She just… left."

"Oh my god, Emily's like in love with you. I can't believe I forgot I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't Case I think she'll understand…"

"I can't believe I did this to her." Casey said ignoring Derek. "I broke the girl code."

"There's a girl code? Come on Case you're overreacting."

"No I'm not, she was my only friend."

"No you have Noel, and, and… those other geeks…"

"Geeks????? You know what Derek this isn't going to work." Casey sighed. "We're practically sibling it's disgusting, and we hat each other."  
"WHAT no we aren't!!!"

"I have to go Derek, I'm sorry but this isn't happening.


End file.
